Never too late
by annloveswriting
Summary: They say it is never too late for your true love. Anastasia and Christian are both single parents. Anastasia's daughter hates Christian's son. But will it be hate in the end? Or maybe love? Love between Ana and Christian.
1. Chapter 1

Hope you like this idea! You can also check out my other stories! :)

* * *

Anastasia's POV

Great! How I love those calls from Amanda' s school. Those teachers who think they rule the world. I think I pay them enough to solve those little problems my child does at school. So she doesn't like this boy, I don't like many people , too. Okay, I don't destroy their toys but still.. And what did that teacher mean when she said 'Don't be late!' Who is she to tell me when I should be in time? I am a businesswoman, a single mom, it is not easy to do everything and be punctual. I am five minutes late and I pull my car in the driveway of the best school in Seattle. So it should be.

As I have parked my car I walk in the school and ask the old lady where do I have to go. She leads me to Amanda's class. I knock on the door before I open it.

„ Oh, we thought you wouldn't come. „ Her teacher stands up and walks up to me.

„ I am sorry, I had a meeting. „ I say , and Sharon, the teacher who hates me, walks away from me, back to her chair. As she sits down , I walk in.

„ I am sorry I had to make you wait. „ I tell the man that is sitting in front of Sharon's desk.

„ It is okay. „ He says.

„ See, Anastasia, this is Jonathan's dad, Christian Grey. „ Christian Grey, oh, I've heard this somewhere. In some business magazine, I think.

„ Mr. Grey, this is Anastasia Steele, her mother. „ First, why she calls him Mister and me in my name? And he is Jonathan's dad, but I am her mother? Why this stupid teacher hates me so much?

„ Let's talk about the problem. „ Mr. Grey says. Exactly! Tell me where is the problem so I can tell Amanda not to do it anymore and let us go home.

„ Well, Amanda has been acting very bad recently. And especially she shows her antipathies to Jonathan. I am sorry to say, Mr, Grey, but she has been calling your son in such bad words and she keeps taking away his pencils and she plays with his toys without his permission.

I want to laugh – that's the reason to bring us here? Couldn't she just have called me?

„ Look, I am very sorry, Mr. Grey , „ you should hear my sarcastic voice when I say 'Mr. Grey ' " I promise I will talk to my daughter and make her stop affecting your son like this. „

„ Well, I am afraid it won't be possible. School's psychologist has her own opinion. I am sorry, Mr. Grey, but that's the best for both kids. You two need to take your children to some play dates together. And when you see your daughter doing bad things to Jonathan, you have to tell her immediately to stop. So she can stop it right then . And Mr. Grey has to tell her how to behavior, too. It would be perfect if you did this twice a week. „

Play dates? Who invented this? I don't have time for play dates!

„ Can't his nanny attned those playdates? „ Mr. Grey asks. Yes, exactly! Like her nanny couldn't tell her not to take that boy's toys.

„ I am sorry, but it would be more effective if both parents were there . „

Great.

„ If you understand everything you can go and take your kids. „

„ I think I will follow your instructions. „ I laugh. Oops, I really just laughed at Amanda's teacher. But really – who she is to tell me what to do? I stand up and walk out of the class, followed by Mr. Grey.

As I am in the corridor, I hear my daughter's voice.

„ Mommy! „ She yells and runs to me,jumping in my arms. God, she gets big, she gets heavier.

„ How was your day, sweetie? „ I ask as I put her down.

„ Mine was good, and yours mommy? „ My cute daughter asks me as she is standing on her feet again. I am about to tell her everything but I glance at a little boy who is walking with that Christian.

„ Good, too. Just got some bad news from your teacher honey. „ I say and glance at them again. They are getting closer to us. As they have almost reached us , Amanda shows that boy her tongue. This must be what Sharon had talked about.

„ Amanda Steele, don't ever do that again! „ I say to my daughter. And I hope this will be the last time she does it.

„ I am sorry, I promise I will make her like your son. „ I say to Mr. Grey.

„ Well, I understand children are hard to control these days. „ He says and gives me his hand to shake. „ Christian Grey. „ He says as we shake our hands.

„ Anastasia Steele. „ I give him a slight smile. We release our hands and a silence fulfills the corridor.

„ You know, you don't have to attend those play dates, really, it must be my fault . „ I say to break the silence between us.

„ It is okay, I guess the psychologist must know what's the best. „ He says and his kid steals his attention.

„ Daddy, can we get something to eat? „ The little boy asks and Christian turns to me and Amanda.

„ Would you two like to accompany us? „ He asks . Oh, the very first play date, I guess. Well, I am free today and Amanda must be starving, too.

„ What do you think, Amanda? Would you like to accompany Christian and Jonathan? „

I kneel down and ask my daughter.

„ Jonathan sucks. „ I hadn't expected this.

„ Amanda, don't ever speak that of Jonathan! Look at how cute little boy he is ! „ I tell my daughter, and I can see the little boy hiding besides his father. I actually feel sorry for him, I know Amanda can be rude.

„ What do we tell Jonathan? „ I whisper in my daughter's ear, adding she won't have any desert if she doesn't apologise.

„ I am sorry, Jonathan. „ She says. See – it is easy! We actually don't even need play dates!

„ So, ready to go? „ Christian asks as he takes Jonathan's hand.

„ Sure! Where are we going? „ I ask as I take my daughter's hand, too.

„ Can we go to McDonald' s? „ Amanda asks. Oh, I should have never showed her fast food.

„ Daddy, I want McDonald' s, too! „ The little boy looks at his dad with puppy eyes, it makes me smile.

„ Meet you at McDonalds that's on this road in seven minutes? „ Christian asks as his son has convinced him.

„ Maybe even in six. „ I laugh as we walk to the exit. Christian opens the door and lets us out first. „ See you very soon! „ I yell before I walk to my car with Amanda. We get in and I start driving.

„ Mommy, why are Jonathan and that man joining us? „ Amanda asks me . Oh , honey, that is only your fault.

„ Well, that man is Jonathan's father, Christian. And you , Jonathan, me and his dad will have a few play dates together to stop you from behaving bad against Jonathan. „ I hear my daughter sigh heavily.

„ I don't want play dates with him. „

„ You won't have any when I will see you acting nice around him. „ I say and look at my daughter who is very disappointed.

„ But I don't like him! „

„ Honey, mommy doesn't like many people too, but she doesn't do bad things to them. „ I say and stop the car as we have arrived at McDonald' s. I see an Audi R8 park two spaces next to me, Christian and his son getting out of it.

„ Let's go! „ I say , and as we get out, the men are walking towards us.

„ Let's get in, I am starving , dad! „ Jonathan yells after Christian, it makes me laugh actually. He is such a cute little boy, if I was seven , I would be in love with him already. He looks like a copy of his dad, if I have to be honest. Cooper haired, gray eyes, they both are handsome. Maybe my daughter will fall in love during these dates.

„ Are you going , too? „ Christian suddenly brings me back to world.

„ Oh, of course! „ I laugh and follow the kids in the fast food restaurant. They are already ordering, they seem to get along right now.

„ Anything else? „ The girl asks as we have reached them.

„ I will have a black coffee and that chocolate muffin. „ I say and search for my wallet in my bag but Christian is already giving her his card.

„ The same for me. „ He says. Fuck, why did he pay for us?

„ I will pay you back. „ I say as I've finally found my wallet. Of course, I have no cash.

„ Don't worry about this. „ He laughs.

„ The next time is on me. „ I strictly say. Yes, no arguing. He takes a plate full of food and we make our way to the second floor where are only a few people. We sit down in a corner and the kids are already starting their food.

„ Looks like someone's hungry.. „ I laugh as I look at Christian. He starts laughing , too, as Jonathan has his mouth full of fries.

„ Mommy, you have to taste this. „ Amanda gives me her burger and I take a bite of it.

„ Mmm, very tasty, honey. „ I say and steal a few fries from her before I take my coffee and muffin.

„ So, what do you do, Anastasia? „ Christian asks as the children are too busy with eating and playing with their toys from their Happy Meals.

„ I own a publishing company. That's what I like and it is enough for living, too, so yeah.. And you ? „

„ I am a businessman, I own some companies , too. „ Shit! I just remembered him! There was something written about the huge amount of money he gave to charity last year.

„ Wait, is that you who donated one billion dollars last year to the poor people in Africa? „ I ask.

„ Yes, daddy is very rich! „ His son says with a full mouth.

„ I like to do good things with my money. „

„ Well, you kinda inspired us , too. We gave some money to a zoo that needed to be renovated. That was Amanda's idea, actually. „ I proudly say.

„ That's cool! „ Jonathan adds. Oh, is my daughter smiling? Maybe she is falling in love finally with him?

„ Dad, can Gail make me burgers? „ Jonathan asks his dad.

Gail must be his wife. Or girlfriend. Shit, what will she think about these play dates?

„ I am sorry I am keeping you from your girlfriend or wife. „ I say and they laugh.

„ Gail is not daddy's girlfriend! He is single ! „ The boy tells me and I start blushing.

„ I am sorry, I just thought.. „ I say laughing, too.

„ No, I should be the one who apologises, I must be keeping you from your husband or boyfriend . „ He says and my daughter is answering before me.

„ You are not, mommy is alone. Kate says that's because no man will want her if she doesn't wear dresses that show her boobies. „

I love my daughter but sometimes I want her to stay quiet.

My cheeks are getting pinker and pinker.

„ Kate also says I shouldn't buy you ice cream anymore. „ I say, looking at my daughter.

„ But Kate said it is for your own good, she said you won't last much longer without sex. What is sex, mommy? „

Can someone kill me?

And why is he smirking?

„ Let's not talk about what Kate said, okay? „ Amanda nods.

„ What is sex, daddy? „ Oh, my daughter has made Christian's son ask this question, too.

„ It is when a man and a woman like each other, they can have sex. „ Christian tries to explain the kids. Why is this so awkward?

„ So, are you finished? „ I ask , turning to both kids. I want to go home and have a glass of wine. Or a bottle of wine.

„ Yes, it was very tasty, mommy. „ Amanda says as she finishes her Coke.

„ Can we go home, daddy? I want to play with my lego. „ Jonathan says , and Christian gives me a smile before we all stand up.

I check if Amanda hasn't forgotten anything and I follow Christian and his son out of the cafe.

* * *

Christian' s POV

I open the door again for the girls. Anastasia is such a beautiful woman and her daughter doesn't seem as bad as that teacher had told me. Okay, she doesn't like my son but it didn't seem that bad at all. She is such a cute little girl, I think.

We walk to the parking lot , and as we have reached Anastasia's car, we stop.

„ I had a good time. „ Anastasia says and smiles at us. Oh, my little man better not get enchanted by her beautiful smile.

„ Me too. „ I say and give her my business card. I want to do these play dates.

„ Thank you, when do you want me to call you? „ She asks. Hmm, whenever. Okay, I have to think a real answer.

„ How about Sunday? You two can visit us at our apartment.. The children can play .. „ I say and I think Anastasia is okay with this idea, at least the smile on her face speaks so.

„ Sounds good, thank you for today. „ Anastasia says .

„ Just my pleasure. „ I say and wave goodbye to the girls as we start walking to our cars.

I actually can't wait till Sunday.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, I've spent all day writing. I hope you like the updates! I hope I will update Wrong tomorrow or on monday.. ! :))

* * *

Anastasia's POV

Oh, finally my daughter is up, she walks in the kitchen and sits down at the table.

" Morning, mommy. " Amanda says from the table, still sleepy.

" Morning, honey. Sleepy? " I say as I walk to the table with a plate of pancakes. I love sunday mornings with my daughter,she is the cutest little girl ever.

" Pancakes! " She exclaims, her bad mood is gone as I place them on the table. I quickly go for knives and forks, and strawberry jam.

" Mommy, I love pancakes. " Amanda says as I sit down with her.

" And guess who I love? " I ask my lovely Amanda in a funny voice.

" Jonathan's daddy? "

That was unexpected.

" What? " I laugh.

" You told Kate yesterday you find him attractive. " Shit, never talk with Kate when Amanda's around. Of course I find him attractive! He is tall and handsome, and hot, yes. I am a woman after all .

" Yes, I did. I find many men attractive, sweetie. "

" Okay. " Why do I think she didn't believe me?

" We should start getting ready. We could go to some shops before the play date, would you like it? " I ask Amanda as we have our breakfast.

" Will we do clothes shops? " Amanda makes me smile. I just love my little fashionista.

" Will you be nice to Jonathan if we do ? " She nods and hugs me, this day is going to be very good.

* * *

Christian's POV

" Dad, what time are Miss Anastasia and Amanda coming? "

" You like her? " I ask my son. There must be some reason he is so nice to Amanda.

" Amanda is cool. But I like Miss Anastasia, Amanda tells everyone she has the best mommy. Why don't I have a mommy? " Oh, not again.

" Jon, I have told you this, I am very busy, I don't have time for dating. " Yes, the sad truth. I haven't had a submissive for five years.

I got a call from hospital that Samantha, one of my ex-submissives, was dead and that she has left him to me. The DNS test showed that he really is my son and I had to stop everything that was going on my private life. I stopped my lifestyle right when Jonathan started living with me. When I got home, he got all my attention. I know he wants a mom, but I am not sure I can give it to him. It needs time, she needs to be loving, caring, sweet, sexy, of course, to make me even have the idea of her as my girlfriend. One nightstands have replaced my submissives, and that's kinda okay with me. I have work, Jon, and those ladies sometimes.

" But Miss Anastasia was very nice and beautiful. " Oh, she is, yes. She is sweet and cute, and her daughter seems nice, too. And her body is smoking hot. Maybe I could try to make my son a bit happier.

" You like her? " I smirk.

" Yes! She was so cute with Amanda. Will she be here today? "

" Yes, she will. " I laugh and stand up from the couch as I hear my phone ringing. I leave Jonathan in the room, watching cartoons.

" Christian Grey. "

" Hi, it is me, Anastasia. "

" Hello, we were just talking about you. " I tell her.

" I hope only good! " She says, laughing.

" Only the best. So, decided about today? "

" Yeah, we are shopping at the moment, when are you ready to have us? "

" Whenever, we finished our breakfast and now Jon is watching TV, so you can be here whenever you can. I will send you the adress, okay? "

" Yeah, I guess we will walk around the mall a bit more and then we'll be on our way. "

" See you later then! " I laugh. We hang up and I walk to Jon's room. Oh, he has everything cleaned up, I guess he wants his room to look good when Amanda arrives.

I send our adress to Anastasia and get to my room. I need a shower before they arrive.

* * *

Anastasia's POV

" Mom, can we get this? " Amanda asks me, pointing to a cute pink skirt. Oh, the pink lace looks so good, I can't say no to my daughter.

" How about with this? " I ask her and show her a cute pink blouse.

" Yes, mommy, exactly! " She takes the blouse and the skirt and drags me to the changing rooms.

She makes me wait outside until she is ready.

" Come in! " She says. Oh, she looks wonderful.

" You are the most beautiful little girl ever! " I say and kiss her head.

" Are we getting this? "

" Of course we are. I will find matching tights , okay? " I ask and leave while she makes herself ready . Oh, she will love those sparkling pink tights , she definitely will. I love her so much. It is hard, doing it alone. I lost so much when I got pregnant. Me and ex-best friend Jose, we were both so drunk and we just did it. And then I discovered I was pregnant, he changed his number, he told me he wants nothing to do with me anymore. But I could never regret it, Amanda is my world. She is everything I need to cheer me up. First years were hard, I had just started my business, she was little but Kate helped me a lot. And here we are now, really happy.

Amanda is running to me with the clothes we are going to buy her.

" I love you , mommy. " She says and wraps her arms around my legs. I laugh.

" I love you, we need to buy something to Christian and Jonathan, they are expecting us. " I tell Amanda and we walk to pay for the clothes.

Oh, " I Am Woman " starts ringing, and I know who is calling me.

" Kate! " I exclaim as I take the bag with Amanda's new clothes I just paid for.

" Well, Ana, did you see him already? " Oh, my too interested in my life friend.

" No, we are just about to get some present and then go to his place. "

" Do you have condoms with you? You know, while the kids play you two can do something else. " I laugh at my crazy friend.

" How many times I have to tell you I will see him for the second time and this is not a date? "

" It will never be enough for me to stop. " Kate says. Oh, she is my best friend ever.

" But Ana, I have seen his pictures, he is only five years older than you, he has a kid! Perfect match! "

" Kate, let's not talk about this anymore okay? If something is meant to happen, it will. And if you want it to happen, I need to buy something for them now, I will call you later, okay? "

" Fine, whatever! " She says and hangs up. I hope she is not angry, I will deal with her later. Now I need to find a gift. I could buy some toy for Jonathan and some bottle of alcohol for Christian. Yes, exactly!

We go to the grocery store and I find the very best bottle of red wine and buy it, then we get to the toys shop . Amanda tells me he would like some play cards, so we get them, too.

We finally get out of the store and I put Christian's adress in my GPS system.

* * *

Christian's POV

I am drying my hair as I hear Taylor call my name. I walk out of my bedroom, changed in jeans and a v-neck shirt and meet Taylor with Anastasia and Amanda.

" Hey, I am glad you could come. " I say and show Taylor he can go.

" This is for Jonathan. " Amanda says and walks to me, giving me some cards.

" I think you can give it to Jonathan himself, he is in his room, let me show you. " I say and lead her to my son's room. I return back to Anastasia who is giving me a bottle of wine.

" I just thought you can never be wrong with a good wine! " She laughs and hands me the bottle. I give her a kiss on her cheek and take it. She smells very good.

" We will prove it. " I say and walk to the kitchen area, finding the corkscrew.

" Oh, you don't have to. " She says. I want to.

" Hey, relax. Let's just let the children play, it seems they get along pretty good. " I say and open the bottle. I find two glasses and fill the wine in them.

" Okay, one glass. " She says as I get back and give it to her. " You have a nice place. " She says,looking around.

" Yeah, I like it here. " I say. " Wanna sit down, we can go to the living room . " I say and lead her there. Jon's cartoons are still on. I turn off the TV and we sit on the couch.

" Sorry, he had forgotten to turn off the TV. " I laugh and take a sip of the wine. Oh, it is good.

" So, do you think they really are okay? " She asks me. Oh, they must be.

" Yeah, Jon was waiting for her to arrive , actually. I start to think he likes her. " I say and we laugh.

" Oh, Amanda seems to start liking you son, too. " She says. She is easy to talk.

" They could turn out to be good friend at the end. " I add, that would be great, I think Jonathan needs a friend that visits him and they play together.

" I hope so! " She laughs and takes another sip of the wine.

In the next forty minutes I have got to know she has contracts with some new writers, she has a crazy best friend, that she loves dressing Amanda like princess. Anastasia is very funny and attractive. We agree on checking on our children.

" Dad, look what we made! " Jonathan runs to me and shows me a huge lego house.

" Miss Anastasia, we have a story of this house. "

" Call ma Ana, honey. " Anastasia tells Jonathan and he nods.

" So, what's the story? " I ask.

" This is going to be our house. " Amanda says. " Me , Jon, mommy and Christian will live here. " She says.

" And Gail and Taylor will be here , too. " My son adds. Oh, I don't want to ruin their plan but I don't see this happening.

Anytime soon at least.

* * *

Anastasia's POV

" Oh, honey, I don't think we will live in the same house. " I tell my daughter and her new friend.

" But wouldn't you like to live with my daddy? " Jonathan asks me.

" Oh, I think I would definitely like it if I knew him better. " I say, giving the kids a smile.

" How about ice cream? " Christian suddenly asks, out of nowhere.

" Ice cream, yes! " The kids start screaming and we follow Christian out to the kitchen area.

" What kind of ice cream would you two like? " Christian asks, turning to me and Amanda.

" I won't have any, Amanda, and you? "

" Any you have. " She says politely.

Christian puts the ice cream for kids in two bowls and hands them with caramel sauce. Oh, Amanda will love it.

" Dad, can we go to cinema next week? "

" Of course, buddy. " Christian says.

" With you two? " Jonathan turns to us, a sparkle in his eyes.

" What do you think , Amanda? " I laugh cause I don't need her answer, she is nodding and smiling since her mouth is full.

" Another play date . " Christian smiles.

" Yes, but I think this one should get to the end. We need to get home and get ready for the new week. " I say as the kids finish their ice cream.

" I get it, I am glad you two could come. "

" I will help Jon get the lego in the box, mommy! " And we are left alone again.

" I had fun. And Amanda, too, I think. "

" Yeah, you know, Jonathan keeps talking about you all the time. " Christian says. Oh, how sweet!

" Amanda is mentioning you too. "

" You are a very good mom, Anastasia. " Oh, how sweet!

" The same to you, Christian. "

" You know, I thought about another date, maybe on wednesday evening or when you can.. " Oh, Amanda has singing classes on wednesdays.

" I think Amanda's busy then. " I sigh.

" Well, I thought this date could be a bit different. " He says, getting closer to me.

" Like what? " I ask, smirking. Is it what I think?

" Like a date for just us two. " I haven't had a date since.. I can't remember, oh, since Richard from last summer. Our relationship lasted only three weeks, he realised he doesn't like kids at all.

" A date for us two, you say.. " I grin. This Grey really has some effect on me.

" Exactly. " He says, bringing his face closer to mine. Oh, he wants to kiss me.

" I say.. "

" Mom, we finished! " As I hear Amanda's voice, we both pull away immediately. Oh, that was close.

" I guess we will go now. " I say , turning back to Christian.

" Bye Amanda, bye Anastasia! " Jonathan says as we make our way to their private lift.

" Bye! " I say, giving my final look to Christian. I-want-to-go-out-with-you look.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry the updates take so long! I am very, very busy! :( But I still hope you like it :))

* * *

_You didn't answer properly yesterday... Christian._

_**Can't remember the question.. ;) Ana**  
_

_I guess I should repeat then - would you like to go on a date with me? ;))_

_**Sounds pretty good, actually. :)**  
_

_Can we meet tonight at that restaurant at Fifth and Jack road's corner? At eight. ?_

_**I think we can. ;)**  
_

* * *

Anastasia's POV

" No way. " Kate says as I walk in the living room wearing one of my best dresses.

" What now? " I groan. Is is too short? Too long? Too green? Too old?

" Anastasia Rose Steele, tell me , do you want a second date with him? "

" Probably.. " If his personality is as good as his looks, I want not only a second date.

" Then get out of this dress and take the red one. You will be able to thank me later. " Kate says. Oh, I hope so. I get back to my bedroom and take the dress she suggested. It looks really good on me, actually. I put on other shoes and walk back to my best friend.

" Now? " I ask, turning around so she can check out me.

" You better not let him walk behind you. " Oh, is my ass looking good? Kate was right, I look pretty good tonight.

" You know she has to be in bed by ten? " I ask Kate, checking if I have everything I need in my purse. "

" Shall I know when she has to be woken up? " No!

" Kate, I will be back tonight. "

" You sure? "

" Yes, Amanda, come, say goodbye to mommy! " I yell, and my girl runs to me, carrying one of her dollies.

" Mommy, where you going? "

" Mommy will meet Jonathan's daddy tonight, I will be back soon, honey. "

" But why aren't you taking me with you? " Oh, she looks a bit upset.

" Ummm.. "

" Because it is a date, sweetie. " Kate says.

" Will you two kiss? " I give Kate an angry look, maybe it was a mistake to let Kate babysit Amanda.

" Maybe. " I give Amanda a kiss on her forehead and open the door. " Be good to Kate, see you later! "

" Bye mommy! "

* * *

Christian's POV

" Can you bring me my watch, Jon? " I ask my son and he immediately runs to my bedroom. I have ten minutes until I have to leave for the date with Anastasia.

" Why her? " Elliot asks me, sitting on my couch. Since Jonathan's nanny couldn't come, my brother is going to spend the evening with my son.

" I just like her. " Yeah, why her? Maybe because she is beautiful, smart, caring, not crazy for me.. There is something when she smiles, when she talks to the children, something I like about her. I could continue thinking about Anastasia but my son runs in the room, with a condom in his hands.

" Daddy, I found those balloons on your bed! "

" These are not balloons, give them back to me. " I walk to him and take the box of condoms from his hand. " Did you get my watch? "

As Jonathan is back in my room, Elliot gives me a smirk.

" About to take advantage of a single mother on the very first date? "

" No, Elliot. " I groan. I just wanted to be prepared if things start getting hot, okay?

" So she is hot, right? "

" Of course she is. " I laugh, her body would be a paradise but not tonight, I hope.

" You think there could be something? "

" I don't want to think about it, maybe yes, maybe no. " Exactly. If I want to try something other than those bimbos for one night, I don't want to push myself into anything. I want to see how it goes, if I like it. And maybe I won't call Anastasia after this date. But maybe she will become my wife one day. Who knows ?

* * *

Anastasia's POV

I walk in the restaurant, five minutes late. I glance over the place until my eyes finally meet his. I walk to our table, smiling at him.

" I am glad you could come. " He stands up, gives me a kiss on my cheek and helps me sit down. Oh, what a gentleman!

" I'm glad you asked me to come. " I say, giving him another brilliant smile. A waiter comes to us, giving us menus.

" Everything looks tasty. " I laugh, reading through the meals.

" Then take everything. " He says, giving me a smirk.

" I think I will stick to the shrimps' salad. "

" Wine? " He asks.

" Would be nice. " I say , twirling my hair in my fingers. The way his big hands go through the pages of the menu, the way he sits.. He seems perfect.

" Are you ready to order? " The waiter is back, ready to write down what we want.

" Shrimps' salad for the lady, and salmon steak with vegetables me. And a bottle of Château-Grillet. " As soon as the waiter leaves , Christian starts staring at me.

" You look wonderful tonight, Anastasia. "

" Thank you, Christian. " I say, looking in his gray eyes.

" How is your daughter? "

" I hope okay, now. My best friend is watching her, but I am afraid they are both watching Sex And The City now. " Please God, don't let it happen. " How is Jonathan? "

" I think he is fine with my brother watching him tonight. I bet he is bored of me. "

" No way someone could be bored of you. " I say.

" You want me to start talking about business? " He asks, and I giggle.

" Not necessary at all. "

" Better tell me something about yourself. " Christian says, giving me a crooked smile.

What can I tell him?

" What would you like to know? "

" Everything. "

" Well, I was born in Montesano, Washington. My dad died before I was born,I was raised by my mother until she married for the third time, I didn't get along with her husband, so I moved to Seattle, where her second husband was living. He is like my father, I have graduated WSA, and I started my publishing business when I was twenty-four. Then I got pregnant and it was hard but here I am - not regretting anything! " I laugh after I've told him my story. " Will you tell me something about your life, too? " I ask just as the waiter brings us the wine, filling our glasses.

" I was adopted by a wonderful couple, I have a brother and a sister. I dropped out of Harward and started my own business. Everything went successful in years and I am happy I have enough money to help people live in a better world. "

" This is just amazing you help so many people. " I say, and we take our glasses.

" To your daughter. " He says and we cling our glasses, but I laugh.

" Why? "

" Because she is the reason I was in that teacher's office where I first saw you. "

* * *

Christian's POV

The waiter brings back the bill I just paid for, and now I finish my glass and wait for Anastasia to return from ladies room.

She walks to our table, her body looking perfect in the dress she is wearing. She gives me a smile, and I stand up, walking to her and taking her hand. That's what I want, to hold her hand.

" Thank you for the dinner. I had a wonderful time. " She tells me as we get out of the restaurant.

" Thank you. " I say, leaning down my face to kiss her. I want it so much, all evening not being able to even touch her, it was tough.

We stand there, outside of the restaurant, kissing each other.

Chemistry.

" Wanna go for a walk? " I ask her as we pull away. That's romantic, right? I don't want to fail this, she seemed so fantastic tonight, I want to do this right.

" Yes. " She says, giving me a smile. I wrap my arm around her waist and we just start walking somewhere.

" I know I said it but I really had a wonderful time, Christian. " She says , looking at me.

" You know, we should definitely meet again. " I tell her, pulling her closer.

" Are you asking me on another date? " She asks, biting her lip. Oh, if she only knew how sexy she looks doing it.

" Maybe. " I say, stopping and looking down at her.

" Set your mind, Mr. Grey. " She whispers in my ear, on her tiptoes.

" I think I already have. " I say and wrap both my arms around her, giving her lips a long kiss . I have never felt anything like that, kissing a girl.

" It is getting late, Christian. " She tells me and I get my phone, realising I should get Taylor here.

" I will get you home , okay? " I ask her.

" I can get a taxi, really. " She says but I won't agree.

" Me and Taylor will get you home. " I say and call Taylor, telling him where we are.

" Thank you, but you know you didn't have to. " She finally says as Taylor arrives.

* * *

Anastasia's POV

" I will call you. " He says as we share our final kiss this night. Oh my God. It was one of the best dates of my life. He is sweet and kind, he is a gentleman, he is romantic, he is a good kisser, he is perfect. I know that only time will tell what's going to happen between us but I know I will let it happen.

I get to my apartment and as I open the door, I see Kate in my kitchen, drinking wine.

" I thought you would be home only tomorrow. "

" I want a glass too. " I say, pointing to the bottle.

" Did the date go wrong? " Kate asks me, worried.

" Not at all. " I laugh, sitting on the couch, taking off my shoes.

" Then what? " Kate asks, coming to me with two glasses with wine.

" The date was just perfect. He was amazing, we kissed, we talked, we laughed.. Oh , it was wonderful. " I tell her, taking my glass and drinking it dry. I need to get at least dizzy otherwise I will think too much about the date.

" Oh Ana, if it works, I will be your bridesmaid, get it ? " We both laugh.

" Of course you will. " It it works out.

A perfect ending to my night - a romantic comedy with Kate. Just what I needed - something that distracts me from thoughts of Christian. Because I don't want to dream of too much, I don't want to be disappointed later when it doesn't happen. But I hope it will happen.

* * *

Christian's POV

" Daddy! " Jonathan walks to me in his pajamas as I get in the apartment.

" Shouldn't you be in bed, little boy? " I laugh, taking him in my arms.

" We were watching cartoons with Elliot! But don't tell him I told you! " He tells me as I bring him to his bedroom. It is late, he has school tomorrow.

" I am glad you had a good time, but now you should go to bed. " I put him on the bed.

" How was your date with Anastasia? "

" We will talk about it tomorrow, okay? " I kiss his forehead before switching off the lights.

" Goodnight, daddy. "

" Goodnight, Jon. " I say, walking out of the room, I get to the living room, Elliot is asleep on the couch, the TV is still on.

" Oh, Christian, sorry, I fell asleep.. " He says as I loudly step in the room.

" No problem, bro. Use the guest bedroom, thank you for watching Jon. " And after that Elliot of course gives me a smirk.

" Was that worth it? " He asks with a smirk.

" Yes, I had a wonderful evening with a wonderful woman. " I tell him, knowing what he meant. But I don't give a fuck, this time I will do it right, I will at least try to do it right.


	4. Chapter 4

hope you like the chapter! can't promise but i hope i will update something tomorrow, too! :)

* * *

_Looking mighty fine today. ;) _

I smile as I read Christian's text.

_Saw me dropping my kid at the school? _

I hit the send button and get myself back to work.

_Maybe. Anyway, I can't wait for our date tonight. _

Oh, me too.. This is going to be our third date. We went out last Sunday for an amazing lunch but this time.. This time I think we might end up not saying goodbyes to each other after the meal.

_;) _

I just send him the wink, again concentrating to work.

The working hours pass and I realise it is already three p.m. which means I have to take Amanda from school.

I am on my way when my phone starts ringing.

„ Christian.. „ I say as I answer the call. What would he want?

„ Ana, look I have a problem. „

Shit.

„ What problem, Mr. Grey? „

„ I need to fly to Portland for business which means I won't be able to make it tonight. I will get back in the late evening, I am very sorry . „ Though it is sad, I totally understand him.

„ Don't worry, I guess I will spend the evening with my daughter then. „

„ Fuck, I have to call Jon's nanny. Ugh, you see – I hadn't planned this day to turn like this. „

„ Hey, you don't have to call a nanny. I can take him with Amanda, I guess she will be pretty sad since she is not going to see her funny aunt Kate tonight. „ I suggest as he mentions the nanny.

„ Are you sure it won't be too hard for you? He can get pretty annoying sometimes. „ I laugh at Christian's words.

„ I think I will teach him how to behave. „ I try to say in a deep voice.

„ You will. Look, I will call you when I land okay? I hope it is no problem I will take him so late. „

„ No problem at all. „ I say and pull in the school's driveway.

„ Thank you, see you in the evening. „

We hang up and I walk in the school , to Amanda's class. The other moms are here, already waiting for their kids . They all stare at me as I stand, leaning against a wall and wait for Amanda and Jonathan to finish the lesson. All the mothers stare at me as if I was from another planet.

Yes , they have marriages, they don't know what business is. But I like my life. And who knows if it will stay the way it is.

The door of the class opens and the children run to their parents. Finally my daughter is out of the class, and Jon is with her. I really don't understand why they had problem with each other. Now they seem to be like best friends.

„ Mommy! „ Amanda runs to me and jumps in my arms.

„ Oh, such a long day, isn't it sweetie? „

„ Yeah, but I had so much fun. „ I put her on the ground and take her hand. I need to take Jonathan.

„ Hello Miss Steele. „ Jonathan says as we get to him.

„ You know you can call me Ana or Anastasia. „ I smile at the little boy.

„ Do you know where is dad? „ He asks, looking at the ground. He looks kinda sad as everyone else has left but Christian is not here .

„ Dad is flying to Portland today but he said you could join me and Amanda. How does this sound? „ I kneel down at the boy and ask. A smile appears on both his and Amanda's faces.

„ Really? „

„ Of course, let's go. „ I say and take both children's hands and start walking to the exit.

„ Anastasia, can you explain me this? „

Oh sweeet God, not her. I turn around and face Amanda's class teacher.

„ What do you want me to explain? „

„ I thought you only had one child. „ She says and points to Jonathan.

„ Christian asked me to take Jon today. „ I say but don't even understand why am I telling her this.

„ I don't think it is possible. We are in charge of Jonathan until his dad or nanny comes to take him . „

It is enough. I take a few steps in the teacher's direction.

„ Look, I think we both know I am not going to kidnap Jonathan or do anything bad. If you still want to make sure, call his father and ask this himself. „ I say this in a voice that even scares her.

„ Next time you will be able to do this only if Mr. Grey will have warned us. „ She says but I loudly laugh and leave the schoold with both children.

* * *

„ So, are you two hungry? „ I ask as we step in our apartment.

„ Yes, mom . Make something tasty. „ Amanda is the first to speak and I know Jon must be hungry too.

„ What would you like to eat, Jonathan? „ I ask the little boy and go to the kitchen.

„ I don't know, I like when Gail makes mac and cheese. „

„ Mac and cheese it is . „ I smile at the children and start preparing the food as they have already left to go play with Amanda's toys.

I serve the food on the table and hope it will be as good as always. Somehow I need to impress this little boy to impress his father.

„ Amanda! Jon! „ I yell and in a few seconds they both run in the kitchen and they are at the table.

„ Hope you like it. „ I say as we start eating. No, it is good actually.

„ Very tasty , Anastasia. „ I smile at Jonathan's words.

„ I am glad you like. What would you like to do after we eat? „ I ask the kids.

„ Can we watch the new Disney movie? „ I can't say no when Amanda makes this face.

„ The new Disney movie sounds great, right? „ I look at Jonathan who nods, I guess it means he is okay with the movie.

We finish the meal and I tell them to get comfy on the couch while I prepare some snacks for the movie. I pour some jelly sweets in a bown and get back to the children. I take the movie we bought yesterday and put it in the Blu Ray player.

„ Can I have some place, too? „ I laugh and the kids let me sit between them on the couch.

„ Yay! The movie! „ Amanda exclaims and curls to my side as I press the play button.

I don't actually think about the movie but the fact that I am spending this evening with my daughter and such an amazing young boy whose father.. Whose father I like. I know I always fall for guys so easily but that's me. Probably that's the reason I always am the one who is heartbroken but this time.

Stop, Ana. You always think that this might be the one time it could really work out.

But maybe this time..

The movie is finished and it is already the time they could go to bed. Go to bed, ummm. Christian said he would call me when he is back in Seattle so I guess I should get him ready for the bed.

„ Do you want something before we go to the bed? „ I ask the kids who are talking abou the movie.

„ We don't wanna go to the bed. „ Amanda puts but I just kiss her lovely nose and shake my head.

„ You both have school tomorrow, maybe you want a glass of milk before we go to sleep? „ The children follow me to the kitchen and I warm up the milk and give them a few cookies.

„ Jon, I am afraid we don't have any clothes here for you but I hope you will be okay with one of my tee shirts. „

„ Of course, thank you. „ He gives me a smile and I pour the milk in the mugs as it is warm enought but not too hot.

„ We will also get you a toothbrush and you will be sleeping at the guest bedroom , okay? If we had known sooner we would have set Amanda's room up for a sleepover but unfortunately we got to know only today. „ I explain as the kids drink their milk and eat the cookies.

„ Thank you very much , Anastasia. „ Jonathan says as he finishes.

„ You are welcome. Amanda, get ready for the bed, I will show Jon around. „ I say and lead Jonathan to the living room . „ My room is over there if you need anything, I guess Amanda has already showed you where her room is. „ I laugh but still point at the pink door. „ And there is the guest room. „ I say and we walk in the white bedroom where he is going to spend the night. Okay, not the night, just a few hours until Christian arrives.

„ Wait here, I will get you one of my tee shirts, okay? „ As he nods I get out of the room and quickly walk to mine. I walk in the closet and take a black tee shirt I usually wear to the gym but thanks God it is clean.

„ Here. „ I say as I get back to Jonathan.

„ Thank you. „ He says.

„ And there must be clean towels and a toothbrush. „ I say and give this boy a smile. „ And remember, if you need anything , you know where my room is. „ I say and finally leave him after saying goodnight for the final time.

I clean the dishes and wish sweet dreams to Amanda too.

It is already ten p. m. And I start to think where Christian is.

„ Oh, stop. „ I say to myself and take a book. I can't think of him all the time!

As I ' ve read about twenty pages , my phone starts ringing.

„ Hey, you still awake? „ Christian asks me. Of course I am!

„ Yes. „ I say. „ Are you in Seattle? „

„ Yeah, just landed. I am on my way to your apartment, okay? „

„ See you soon. „ I laugh and quickly look around the flat as we hang up. I check if everything's in place since he is going to be here.

I go to my bedroom and change into a satin nightgown and a robe. I want him to think I am like I am every night.

I look one more time in the mirror as my doorbell rings.

„ Hello. „ I say as I open the door.

„ Ana, wow , you look amazing. „ He says, still looking at me.

„ Come in. „ I laugh and lead him in the apartment. „ Want a drink? „ I ask and walk to the kitchen area.

„ Would be great. „ He laughs as I fill two glasses with whiskey. I guess this could be the right drink for such a long day.

„ Thank you. „ He says and we sit down . We look in each other's eyes and he smirks.

„ What's so funny? „ I ask.

„ Thank you for today and sorry for the date that didn't happen. „

„ Well you can at least kiss me. „ I smile and it seems he doesn't have to be asked twice. He moves his body closer to mine and presses his lips against mine.

I moan into his mouth as his hands land on my back.

This is somehow so hot. Him in his suit and me in this silk nightgown.

He covers over me so we are in a horizontal position on this couch.

„ How is Jon? „ He asks me between our hot kisses.

„ Asleep in the guest room. „ I say and then I start thinking.. They could stay here.

„ Oh.. „ He sighs and gives my neck a few kisses.

„ You know, you could stay here. „ I let the words slip out of my mouth. Yes, I want him, and I want him tonight. I got myself waxed, I was prepared for this night. My body is screaming for him.

„ Only if you insist.. „ He smirks, and his hands travel down to my ass, he cups it through the silk of my nightgown.

I suddenly pull away.

„ Let's go to my bedroom. „ I say and lead him to my room, I close the door after we get in , and our night can start.

He pushes me against the door and our hands start making their way under each other's clothes. I pull his jacket off of his shoulders and start unbuttoning his shirt.

„ You are so hot.. „ He moans again the skin of my neck as he has undressed me from my robe. His hands are under the nightgown, of course.

„ Christian.. „ I groan as his hand makes its way in my panties, as his palm explores my wetness.

„ So wet. „ He smirks and kisses my lips.

„ Only for you. „ I laugh and let him carry me to my bed .

And very soon we are both pressing our naked bodies together, moaning each others names, kissing each other, finding our release..

„ Sleep well. „ He says as I lie in his arms after the second round of the best sex I have ever had.

„ You too. „ I say and fall asleep.

* * *

Christian's POV

„ Mommy! „ I am waken up from Amanda's voice. Fuck, I immediately cover Anastasia' s naked breasts before someone gets in the room.

„ Daddy! „ And then both the kids run in the room. It seems Ana is up, too.

„ Why are you naked? „ I look at Anastasia who is looking at me now too. I don't know how to answer Amanda's question. I guess the very first sex with a woman without thinking about my past and all that stuff is not the right explanation.

„ It was hot. „ I almost laugh at Ana's response.

„ Yes, that's why we slept ... naked. „ I add.

„ Daddy, I should start getting ready to the school. „ Oh, shit. What time it is?

„ Maybe you can eat cornflakes with Jon while we get ready? „ Ana suggests and the kids are out of the room.

„ Good morning. „ She says, smiling at me .

„ Good you too. „ I say and get out of the bed to take my boxers , I pull them on.

„ Oh, we have like ten minutes. „ She laughs as she looks at the clock. She quickly walks in her closet and puts on some underwear and a white dress that shows her perfect body.

I find my clothing and get dressed too.

„ Ready? „ She asks, looking stunning. How does she get it? I thought women needed hours to get ready.

„ Ready. „ I say and we get out of the room. Our children are already waiting at the door.

„ Wow, already packed your bag? „ She asks Amanda before takes her bag.

„ Mommy, we have to head out. Teacher will be angry if we are late. „

„ Okay, okay. „ We get out of her apartment and I take my little man's hand.

„ Can you take us to the school? I got here with a taxi yesterday. „ Yeah, kinda didn't want to interrupt my security team at the night. I told Taylor to get home while I got here.

„ Of course. „ She gives me a smile and we all get in her car. It is a comfortable Lexus, she is a very elegant woman.

In ten minutes we pull in the school's driveway.

„ We are late, can you come with us? „ Amanda asks, she seems to be worried.

„ We can. „ I say and we all get out of the car. The kids get in the school before us and I open the door for Anastasia.

„ Thank you. „ She shyly smiles. How I like her face. Especially when she is smiling.

„ The class is open! Bye! „ The kids yell before running to the class, knowing the teacher hasn't arrived yet. We just stand in the hallway and laugh at the kids and my arm somehow finds its place wrapped around Anastasia's waist.

She gives me a flirtageous but questioning look, and I answer her with a soft peck on the lips.

We decide to have a breakfast together.

And I like her even more.

I think I am sick.

With a disease called 'falling in love' .


	5. Chapter 5

I know I have to update the other stories but today I had this one in my mind. I hope you like the chapter!

R&R! :))

* * *

Anastasia's POV

„ Can we go here more often? „ Jon asks as all the four of us have lunch in the zoo. We have spent about three hours walking around the zoo, and finally the kids are tired and want to go home.

„ Of course. „ Christian laughs as he pays for our meal.

„ It was amazing! „ Amanda says as we stand up to leave the cafe.

„ I am glad you liked. „ I laugh and glance at Christian who is waiting with Jonatham for us at the door.

„ So, what now? „ He asks as we reach them and head out of the cafe. As Jonathan and Amanda run to the bears , me and Christian walk slowlier, holding hands.

„ What would you want to do? „ I ask as I look up at him, smiling.

„ I am afraid what I would want to do is not appropriate for the kids. „ He smirks at me, and it makes me laugh.

„ We should wait till night. „ I answer, knowing what we are talking about.

Dating this man has been perfect , he is caring , sweet , good with Amanda.

This has been the best relationship I've been in and we have been dating for only one month.

„ Will you two stay at mine? „ He asks, knowing I would love to.

„ Maybe. „ I smirk , and he lets go of my hand and wraps his arm around me .

„ I think you will. „ He laughs for the final time before we reach the kids who are amazed by the bears.

„ I can't see ! „ Amanda pouts and just as I am about to take her in my arms, Christian has already taken her in his. „ Look at them! „ She laughs and points at the brown bear who is laying on his back.

„ See the white one? „ Christian points at the bear, holding her even closer. I smile as I see how sweet he is at my daughter.

„ The white one is beautiful! „ Jonathan adds.

„ We should have a bear! „ Amanda squeals as Christian puts her down and we slowly start walking to the exit.

„ I think we will consider it. „ Christian laughs, and his hand is back on my back.

* * *

Christian's POV

We sit on my couch while the kids are playing in Jon' s room. We slowly empty our glasses of wine as another song of Frank Sinatra plays.

„ Dance with me. „ I say as I play with Ana's fingers.

„ I haven't danced in years. „ She softly giggles and it makes me stand up and push her up , too. I lead her to the empty space of the room and wrap my arms around her.

„ You dance too good. „ She laughs as we start moving in the slow rhytm of music.

„ You are too good. „ I say in response and bring my lips to hers.

I can't believe this is happening. I am really dating someone, I am really letting someoe in my life. What started as an idea has turned into the best month in my life. I had never thought Vanilla sex was that good, I had never thought I could like someone , with someone meaning woman, I could want her to be more than a submissive or one nighstand. But this have happened. Since I stopped my lifestyle and started my life with Jonathan, I knew that one day I should find someone and settle down. But I thought it would be like when I was forty-five or fifty. Not now.

But she. And never would I have thought I would date a woman with a child.

Amanda is amazing. She is one the funniest kids I have ever met. While my Jonathan is more serious, she is the playful one.

„ You are the one that is too good. „ She says and gives me another kiss.

„ Ewww! „ Both kids say as they interrupt our dance and kissing.

„ Why are you kissing all the time? „ Jonathan asks but we just laugh.

„ Why are we? „ I turn to Ana who is blushing as she does everytime when our kids catch us doing something romantic. I love that about her.

„ I really don't know, why would I kiss your dad? „ She laughs but it just makes me hold her closer.

„ Who would have talked.. „ I tease her and peck her lips.

„ Oh stop please. „ Amanda laughs. Since we watched a girly movie together where one of the characters see her parents kissing and says it, she has been repeating it all the time.

„ Fine! „ Ana laughs and gets away from me , to the kids, giving them a hug. „ Sorry! „ She says , laughing.

„ Who's up for dinner? „ I ask and lead us out to the kitchen area where the pasta should be served now.

„ Right at the time. „ Gail laughs as we get to the table. „ Any drinks, Mr. Grey? „

„ Thanks Gail, I will get everything myself. „ I say and let my housekeeper go.

„ Fanta? „ I turn to the kids who nod at my words. I fill their glasses and af course pour some wine for me and Anastasia.

„ Daddy, will we have a big cake next Saturday? „

„ Of course, anything you want. „ I tell my son whose birthday is next Friday but we are throwing a party on Saturday. All his friends from class are invited and their parents are coming , too.

„ Yay! „ He exclaims and starts eating the delicious meal Gail has prepared.

„ I was thinking you two could come on Friday already, what do you think? My parents will come, also Elliot and Mia. „ I say , turning to Ana and Amanda.

„ Can we , mommy? „

„ We can. „ Ana says, looking in my eyes and smiling.

* * *

Anastasia's POV

„ So you are meeting his parents? „ Kate asks me as I stress out since my dress doesn't want to be ironed.

„ And his brother and sister. „ I say and finally finish ironing my dress.

„ Don't stress, Ana. You will enchant them just as you enchanted him. „ Kate says but it doesn't make me any calmer.

„ I don't know.. „ I say and turn off the iron. „ I will take a quick shower, okay? Can you please check if Amanda is looking good? „

„ Go and make yourself the perfect next Mrs. Grey. „ I laugh at Kate's words as I rush to my room.

„ Definitely, yeah. „ I laugh.

But I could see myself growing old with him. I could see myself marrying him.

Ana, stop! You have been dating him for month and five days.

I quickly take a shower and put on my satin underwear. Since I am spending the night at Christian's there is no way we don't have sex.

I put on the blue dress I ironed earlier and look at myself in the mirror.

„ Anastasia but call me Ana, Mrs. Grey. „ I say trying to sound confident and serious.

„ Not too serious! „ I yell at myself. „ Try again. „

„ I am Anastasia, but you can call me Ana. And this is Amanda, my daughter. „ I practice introducing us and look at my phone. Shit, it is already six! I should be at Christian's in thirty minutes.

I put on some make up and very beautiful pumps and head to the living room where Amanda is sitting and watching TV.

„ Has she got her sleepover bag? „ I ask Kate as I take the last sip of my wine.

„ She has everything. Have you got your sleepover clothes? „ Kate smirks at me.

„ Yeah, under this dress. „ I laugh and put the glass in the sink. „ Will you lock the door when you leave? We need to hurry. „ I say and get to Amanda who looks adorable.

„ Can we go , mommy? „ Amanda asks and stands up.

„ Sleepover bag? „ I check once again, and she nods. „ Jonathan's gift? „

„ Yes, mom! „ She groans and we wave goodbye to Kate and leave the apartment.

* * *

Christian's POV

„ Look, there they are! „ I laugh and stand up from the table and greet Anastasia and Amanda who are led in by Taylor.

As Taylor leaves I kiss Ana's cheek .

„ Let's meet my family. „ I whisper in her ear and take her hand.

We walk to the table where everyone's sitting at.

„ Anastasia, this is my mom and dad, Grace and Carrick. „ I say and they stand up to give her a hug.

„ It is very nice to meet you, call me Aman- , I mean Ana, and this is my daughter Amanda. „ She looks very nervous as she introduces herself.

„ It is nice to finally meet you two! „ My mom says and gives Amanda a hug, too.

„ Ana, meet my brother and sister. „

„ Elliot. „ My brother says as he shakes Ana's hand.

„ Christian has told me a lot about you. „ She smiles and turns to Mia.

„ It is so good to finally meet Christian's leading ladies! „ Oh, my too friendly sister. In the next hours she will probably tell her everything about me .

„ It is very nice to finally meet you, too. „ Ana laughs , then turns back to me.

„ Where is the birthday boy? „ She asks me, placing her arms on Amanda's shoulders.

„ Playing in his room. Let me get him. „ I say and go to his room, when we get back, Ana is laughing with the whole family.

„ What's so funny? „ I ask and wrap my arm around Ana.

„ We were just laughing at how bad kisser you are. „ Elliot jokes.

I bring my lips to Ana's ignoring the looks from our children and family.

„ Am I ? „

„ A very bad kisser. „ She laughs and I lead us to the table, to our seats.

„ Happy birthday, Jon. „ She says as we are all sitting at the table.

„ Thank you! „ He says and Ana winks to Amanda. She stands up and walks to Jonathan, giving him the legos and the sweets. She kisses his cheek and it makes them look very cute.

„ Thanks. „ He hugs her , and she gets back to her seat.

„ So, Jonathan chose the foods tonight. „ I say as Gail puts on the plates with hamburgers and fries.

„ Very healthy choice. „ My dad laughs as we start eating the food.

„ Christian, Anastasia, will you tell us how did you two meet? „ My mom asks and I turn to Ana, I want her to talk more with my family.

„ We were called to meet the kids' teacher because my Amanda seemed to have problems with Jon. „ She starts. „ And she said we should organise play dates for the children. „

„ And the play dates turned into Ana and Christian dates? „ Mia asks.

„ Yeah.. „ I say and place my hand on Ana's knee under the table.

„ And what do you do for living? „ Dad speaks.

„ I run a publishing company. I am kinda proud of it because that's what I have invested seven years of my life in. „

„ Just like Christian, business is his life. „ My mom adds.

„ Until I met Ana. „ I say not even trying to wait until we are dating longer. I know I like her enough to tell this my family.

The rest of the dinner goes perfect as everyone appreciates Anastasia and Amanda also.

„ Till the next time. „ My mom says and brings us in a hug.

„ Till tomorrow night. „ Elliot winks at Anastasia, trying to make me jealous.

„ I am afraid there will be no tomorrow night. „ I strictly say and tighten my hold of Anastasia.

As we have said our goobyes we help the children get to the bed since tomorrow is a big day.

„ We will wake you up. „ I say and close the door of Jonathan's room.

I yawn and get to the kitchen.

„ Tired? „ Anastasia asks with a smirk.

„ Is it a challenge? „ I turn to her .

„ Maybe. „ She laughs and gets to me.

„ Then it is accepted. „ I take her in my arms and bring to my bedroom.

* * *

Anastasia's POV

„ Challenge accomplished. „ Christian says as we both are still breathing hard from the amazing sex we just had.

„ Oh yes.. „ I agree.

„ We should sleep probably, tomorrow's a big day. „

„ Yeah.. It will be a great party, I think. „ I say, playing with our fingers.

„ It will. All Jon's friends will be there, also their parents will stay here, too. „

„ Oh.. „ I sigh. I don't like most of the parents .

„ I will have to keep my eyes on you. „ I say and turn my body so I am facing Christian.

„ I think there will be one really sexy woman here. I kinda have a crush on her. „ He smirks.

„ Are you talking about Alison's mom? „

„ No. There is one cute girl called Amanda. „ I laugh at his expression as he teases me. „ And her mother is smokin' hot. „ He says and kisses me one more time.

„ We should sleep, tomorrow's a big day. „

* * *

Christian's POV

„ Everything's set, right? „ Christian asks the staff as it is already two o'clock.

„ Yes, everything's ready. „ Gail confirms, and as someone had known, Taylor brings in the first guests.

It is Kayl and his parents.

„ Jon! „ The little boy exclaims and runs to him, they seem to be lost in a conversation about the newest lego sets.

„ Christian! „ His mother, Emilie, gets to him and shakes his hand. Her husband does the same, and they are starting to talk about something .

„ Anastasia, wow! „ They turn to me as I get in the room.

„ So you are the first one? „ Emilie asks me as if it was a crime. I know what she is thinking but I don't care. I am not here to get him. I already have him.

„ Yeah, the very first one. „ I laugh and smile at Christian.

People start coming and the kids seem to be having fun.

The husbands are having conversations about business while the mothers.. while they sit on the couch and talk about gossip.

„ Hey.. „ Christian says and pulls me by his side. He leads us to his bedroom quickly so no one sees us.

„ Having fun? „ I ask as he wraps his arms around my body and cups my butt.

„ Right now? Yes. „ He says and his hands start to pull my dress up.

„ Christian, we can't ... „ I softly say as his hand is in my panties.

„ Oh, we can, trust me. I see how those men look at you. No wonder comparing you to any of the women here. „

I give in. I can't say no to this man.

After fifteen minutes I let him out first and in two minutes I get out of his bedroom too. My hair and dress probably are still a bit messy but I don't care. I just had sex with Christian Grey.

I walk in the living room where all the women are and I am taken by a surprise.

„ Christian, I know a very good lady. She is really beautiful and single. Oh, there is Anastasia, Serina looks like her only her cleavage is.. „ And after those words she winks at Christian, smirking.

I don't know if what I am doing is right but I don't care. If we are together, I will let the world know .

„ What are you talking about? „ I fake friendly laugh and walk to Christian. I sit down on his lap and wrap my arms around his neck.

The looks I get from the women here.. I can't express it in words.

„ Oh.. „ Joanna, one of them, sighs .

At first Christian seemed shocked but now.. but now his arms are around me .

Oh, why is everyone speechless?

„ They thought I needed a girlfriend. „ Christian says, and I laugh.

„ Girls, I think he already has one. „ I turn to them and smile.


	6. Chapter 6

So sorry for no updates! I really hope you like this!

And for those who read the other update I posted today. The new ideas I told you about are not going to be started until I finish ( or almost finish ) some of the stories I have now. So don't worry! ;)

* * *

Christian's POV

I walk in the school to take both kids since Ana has a meeting and we are getting a lunch after it.

„ Honey, she must be after his money, what a slut! And making him care for that stupid kid! „

„ Definitely! I guess it is because her business is going down, Jon told me that her firm has problems with money. „

„ Oh, if you had introduced him to Lily before the bitch meets him. „

As one of them notices me she coughs so the other one stops talking. But I have had enough.

Anastasia is the most wonderful woman I have ever had a chance to be with.

„ I hear you are having an interesting conversation. „ I say as I reach them . I won't let anyone talk about my girlfriend like this.

„ Oh, nothing, nothing. „ One of them laughs but I don't even give them a slightest smile.

„ If I ever hear my girlfriend or her daughter called as you called them , I will make sure your kids are dropped out of this school. „ I say and walk away from them , not even looking at them. They don't deserve it. Thanks God, the door opens and kids start running in their parents' directions. I notice Amanda and Jonathan , and they walk to me.

„ Daddy! „ Jonathan runs to me, and I kneel down to give him a hug. When I release him, Amanda wraps her arms around me and I hug her , too. It feels so right to hug her.

„ Amanda, you look wonderful today. „ I say as I stand up after the hugs.

„ Where is mommy, Christian? „

„ We are meeting mommy in half an hour . So let's go now! „ I say and look at Taylor so he knows we are leaving. We get to the car and Taylor drives us to the cafe where Ana is supposed to meet us. As we walk in, it is impossible for me not to see her sitting at one of the tables, her eyes set on her phone.

„ Mommyyy! „ Amanda squeals and runs to Ana, jumping in her arms.

„ Jon, Christian. „ She waves , giving us a smile that could feed a homeless man.

„ Ana. „ I say and take my place next to her, hy hand moving on her knee. „ I missed you. „ I whisper in her ear as the kids sit in front of us.

„ Me too, I am sorry I couldn't make it until today. „ She apologises but since I know what we are up to for tonight, I don't even care.

She has been working like hell past days.

„ It is okay, baby. „ I say, my hand moving higher .

„ I'm hungry. „ Jon finally says and I wave to the waitress to come to us.

The lunch is funny of course until Ana receives a business call.

„ What? How it is possible, he promised not to charge us anything! No, can't you do it? What documents? Until tomorrow morning? Fine, meet me at the office. „ She hangs up and turns to me. I know what she means with that look.

„ Christian, I am very sorry, this is very important. „

„ Ana, are you having any problems? „ I ask as I recall the conversation between those two moms.

„ No, it's just.. I am a bit busier than I am usually. „ She says and gives me one last peck on the lips before she turns to the kids.

„ Jon, I am very sorry this lunch has to end. Amanda, do you have your bag? „

„ I don't want to go, mommy.. It is going to be boring at your work. „

„ I can take her, Ana. Don't worry. „ I say since I know how it is to have a kid in my workplace. If she has important things, it will be only harder to want to entertain the kid.

„ Thank you. „ She turns back to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

Since I don't have to work today I will have an interesting night with the children.

* * *

Anastasia's POV

„ What? „

„ If you don't pay them you might lose your company. „ Gabrielle, my right hand when it comes to work says.

„ I can't lose my company, I have invested so much in it. Everything was perfect! „ I say as I start to realise that if I lose my company...

„ Ana, we should have discovered it earlier. Now all we can do is pay. „ No, we can't. Because I don't have the money.

„ But will they give me time when they get the new papers we just sent them? „ I ask. We have been working on them all day since I left Christian and the kids.

„ Maybe. „

I take my bag and get to my car . As I get in, I dial Christian's number.

„ Hey.. „ I say.

„ You okay? „ Christian asks , he must have heard the sadness in my voice.

„ Yeah, „ I try to sound happier. „ The kids with you? „

„ Yeah, I didn't leave them anywhere. „ I laugh at Christian's joke. „ Are you going to accompany us? „

„ I will be there in thirty minutes. „ I say and turn on the engine.

„ You hungry? „ I know I haven't eaten since the unfinished lunch but I am not hungry. I am stressed.

„ No. „ I lie.

„ I will make Gail serve you something, Ana. You can't keep being like this. „ I can't say no to this man. Now that I have been working harder than ever, he and the kids are the only things that make me happy.

„ Fine.. „ I sigh. „ I will start driving, okay? See you soon. „ I say and we hang up. He must be angry with me. He must break up with me if I continue being like this.

After twenty-five minutes I pull at Escala's driveway. I get in the building and reach the private lift , and less than two minutes I am at Christian's apartment.

„ Christian. „ I say as I step in the kitchen where he is waiting for me.

„ Ana, you can't keep living like this. „ He says as I sit down with him.

„ I know, I promise it will stop. „

„ Ana, I am worried! What is wrong? It is already ten p.m. , the kids are already asleep, you are tired, tell me what is going on. „

„ Everything's alright! Look, I am very happy and my life is okay. Stop worrying. „ I say and stand up, walking to him. I want to sit down on his lap but he moves away and stands up.

„ Eat, then we will sleep. I am concerned about you , Ana. „ He says and stands up , going to his bedroom. I watch as he leaves and then do what he told me to. I eat the avocado sandwich and as soon as I have finished I get to his room. He is nowhere to be seen but I hear the shower is on . I take off my clothes and get in the shower, wrapping my arms around him.

„ I am sorry. „ I say as he turns so he is facing me.

* * *

Christian's POV

I feel her and all I want is her touch right now. I have missed her.

„ Touch me. „

The words slip out of my mouth. I still haven't told her about my past, about being a Dominant. But I have treated her right. I have allowed her to touch me. But right now all I want is her touch.

„ Where? „ She asks, and I take her hands and put them on my chest. On my scars.

„ Where did you get them? „ She asks as she notices the burnt scars.

„ It is a long story. „ I murmur.

„ I am sorry. „

„ Don't be. I am just afraid. „ I say. „ Afraid you would leave me if I told you everything. „

„ I couldn't leave you. Unless you got them when you murdered someone. „ She makes me smile. And she also makes me wanna be honest with her.

„ If I tell you this, I will tell you everything. „ I say, waiting for her approval.

„ Please. „

„ I got these when I was a kid. My real mom was a crack whore, and she didn't care about me. And then there was him.. These are scars from cigarettes, Anastasia. „ I say as I place her hand on them. „ And when the crack whore died, I know I got transported to a foster home before I got adopted. „

„ Christian, I am so sorry. But it means nothing, I would never leave you for that! „

„ Ana, this is not about what I am concerned. Let's get to the bedroom. „ I say and turn off the running water. I take two towels and give one to Anastasia. I dry myself while Ana does the same and then I get to the closet. I give Ana a tee shirt and put on a clean boxers. I take her hand and lead her back to the bedroom. She is about to sit down but I stop her by taking her hand.

„ I need to show you something. „ Though I haven't used this room for years, it still is here.

„ I lost my virginity when I was fifteen, to one of my mother's friends. She showed me a lifestyle I lived until I got to know about Jonathan's existence. „ I say and lead her out of my bedroom, and we get to the closed door that now even has a code to get in. I press the numbers and let the door open and reveal my Playroom.

I see that she is lost. She sighs and turns to me.

„ Christian.. „

„ Ana, I know I should have told you this but everything was going on so well and I didn't want to break what we had. This is what I was and I can't change it. I was a Dominant. I had contracts with women and I could do anything I wanted to do with them. And what I wanted was to fuck them so hard they can't walk the next day. I didn't let them touch me, I didn't let them be with me unless it was here. I was capable of what they were wearing, what car they were driving. But it ended as soon as the contract was over. „

„ The reason you didn't like to be touched.. „

„ Was my childhood. I put my anger against my mom in them. With women. „ I finish the sentence.

„ But you have let me touch you, cuddle you since the very first night we spent together! „ She says.

„ Ana, it is different with you. I have gotten wiser these years, and I didn't want you to push me away when you got to know. „

„ And now? „

„ Now you know that you are different. „ I say and move closer to Anastasia.

„ Do you still want this? „

„ Ana, no. „ I take her by her shoulders. „ Since I met you, I haven't doubted that I want a serious relationship with you. „ I say and I want to kiss her but she moves her face away.

„ Can we just sleep? „

„ Yes. „ I say and lead her out. As soon as we reach my bedroom, she slips under the covers, placing her phone on the nighstand.

„ Why did the relationships end? „ She asks me.

„ Because I didn't want anything more than what we had had. „

„ How long did the relationships last? „

„ Three to four months. „ I confess since I don't want to lie to Anastasia.

„ What will you tell me after two to three months? „ And with that she turns away and doesn't let me hold her .

* * *

Anastasia's POV

„ Good morning. „ Christian greets me as I get in the kitchen where he is drinking coffee. I realise I was late but somehow I fell asleep only in the middle of the night.

„ Where are the kids? „ I ask as I realise they should be at the school now.

„ Taylor drove them to the school. Sit down , Ana. „

„ I think I should get home. „ I say. I don't want to talk about this anymore. I don't know what to do. If I was younger and there wasn't a child, it would be easier. But now.. If I risk everything and he leaves me? Amanda will get hurt.

„ I think we should talk ! „ Christian raises his voice , and I know he is right.

„ Talk about what? „

„ Talk about us. „ Christian says and I thank God for making my phone ring right now.

„ I'm sorry. „ I say and get back to the bedroom to answer the call.

„ Gabrielle, what is it? „ I ask as I pick it up.

„ Ana, they declined. You have to get the money until Friday. „ My world stops. Even with all the savings I have I need like one hundred thousands.

I hang up, I need a moment. I am going to bancrupt. Tears leave my eyes as I realise that everything is not right. Christian. My business.

„ Ana. „ I notice Christian at the door, staring at me.

I wipe the tears away but he gets to me and kneels down, placing his hands in my lap.

„ Ana, tell me what is wrong. „

„ Christian, no, these are not your problems. „ I try to say without tearing up.

„ Your problems are my problems! „ He suddenly raises his voice and stands up.

„ No, these are not your problems. After a few months there will be another woman whose problems you will maybe be available to solve. „

„ Fuck, Ana! There will be no other woman ! You are the woman I love and I don't want anything to be wrong in your life. And now you will tell me what is wrong! „

The woman I love. The woman he loves. I let all my tears escape my eyes as he sits down next to me and hugs me.

„ I could bancrupt if I don't get one hundred thousand dollars. Till Friday. „

„ Ana, money is not a problem. Give me your account number. „ I look at him, doesn't he understand?

„ I don't want money from you, Christian. „

„ Ana, please. I would be more than happy to help you out, please, baby. „

„ Christian, I can't. „

„ Fuck, Ana, if you don't let me give you the money I will buy the company that you owe something and the result will be the same.

„ You won't. „

„ I will. „ He takes his phone and calls someone.

„ Welch? I need the imformation of Anastasia Steele's company. Who she owes to, I need the names of the companies. „

„ What? Christian, no.. „ He moves the phone away from his ear.

„ Can I give you the money? „ He asks me and I nod in response. He hangs up.

„ You can lend me the money. „

„ Ana, you don't have to pay me back anything. „

„ Deal or no deal? „ I ask , and he gives up.

„ Deal. „ He says and gives me a kiss on my lips. I had almost forgotten everything that happened between us the past night.

„ I love you too. „ I say as I wrap my arms around Christian's neck. We share some hot kisses and our hands start exploring each other's bodies.

„ Ana, don't think about my past. It doesn't matter, what matters is that I believe that you are my future. „

„ You are just saying this to have sex with me, aren't you? „ I laugh as I feel his hardness pressing into my belly.

„ I am saying because you are the woman who I love. You and Amanda are two most important women right now in my life. „

„ For how long? „ I didn't even think before I said this. But the doubts are still there...

„ How about until our lives are over? „


	7. Chapter 7

Again huge thanks to icalyn for editing this! Hope you like the chapter ! I hope to update more often this and the other stories as well!

* * *

**Christian's POV**

"It is so beautiful!" My mother says as I show her the engagement ring I have bought for Anastasia.

This is it. I am ready. Six months of dates, little weekend getaways, meetings with our families have taught me that Anastasia is the one.

The one. I laugh, I never believed that there is that one woman for me. For me – someone who didn't do girlfriends. But here I am, staring at the diamond ring which is going to prove to everyone my love for Anastasia.

"I can't believe I am finally going see one of my sons get married!" Grace says, still looking at the ring.

"Ana hasn't said yes , yet," I say as a joke since I know what her answer will be.

"Oh, honey, I've seen her look at you, do you really have any doubts what her answer will be?"

I give my mom a smile, because I really have no doubts about her answer. We love each other. Truly love each other. I love Amanda, Anastasia loves Jonathan. And marriage is the next step. The next logical step. And, of course, there is something else that I would love to happen, too.

I bought a new house. A perfect house that is near the city but far enough to have a playground for the kids, to have a garden, something that is like what my parents have –a real family home.

It is like I am not myself anymore, I dream of a family house. Ana, Amanda, Jon and I. Maybe even a kid of our own someday. Five years ago I would have thought it is something crazy to want. Now I look back and think how stupid I was.

But if I hadn't wasted my life, maybe I wouldn't have met Anastasia Steele, hopefully soon to be Mrs. Grey.

**Anastasia's POV**

I've been staring at the pregnancy test for twenty minutes. Tears are falling down my cheeks. It is going to end, just as it ended the first time.

We have discussed kids. We already have two, and we realized it is enough for now.

But this test, and the five others, is positive. We are going to have a child together.

"Mommy, can you walk out? I need your help!" Amanda is knocking on the bathroom door, and I wipe my tears away. I won't let my daughter see I have been crying. I won't let anyone know.

I put the tests back in the drug store's bag, and throw the bag out. I look at myself for the final time at the mirror, before facing my daughter.

I am pregnant. Again.

"What did you want, sweetie?" I ask as I open the door and walk out of my bathroom.

"I need your help. Christian said I have to look like a little princess tonight. And you too, mommy."

Christian. I have to tell him. But I can't . I know he deserves to know but I don't know how to tell him this. This is big. I know how it can destroy a relationship. A friendship. I've been there once. Before Jose got to know I was pregnant he wanted me. He wanted to persuade me into dating him, he waited for me, he could have done everything for me. But then he rejected me.

"What's tonight?" I ask my daughter who is running to her room.

"A party, mommy! Help me get ready!" I get to Amanda's room and watch her look through her closet, picking a pink dress.

"Can I wear this?" she asks.

I smile at her as she throws the dress on her bed and then finds matching shoes. My stylish little girl.

"Maybe with these tights?" I ask as I give her the sparkling ones we bought when we were first going to Christian's apartment. In these months I have spent so much time there. So many memories, so much has happened there.

"Yes, mommy! Get ready, Christian will be here soon," my daughter tells me, and I leave the room, checking my phone. Of course, I have missed calls and messages from Christian.

A dinner tonight, he would take us at six. I have to dress nice. As I realize I have half an hour to get ready, I decide to take a quick shower.

After that, when I am dried, I choose a green dress that I bought only days ago. It is very simple but its silky green fabric makes the dress amazing.

I don't know if we are going to spend the night together, after what I am going to tell him. But I still put on a matching set of lace lingerie. I choose brown sandals and a brown purse. I want to look natural so I don't use much make up tonight.

It is five minutes to six, and I am ready. I walk to the living room where Amanda is waiting for me, watching cartoons.

"Mommy, you look perfect!" she exclaims, running to me and hugging my legs.

"Thank you, sweetie," as I say it, the doorbell rings.

Amanda runs to the door before me and opens it.

Christian Grey is standing there with a bouquet of roses.

"Anastasia," he comes in, giving me a kiss on my cheek. "These are for you," he says and gives me the bouquet.

"Thank you," I mutter in shock. I take the flowers and quickly put them in a vase.

"Ready to go?" he asks, giving me his hand. I nod and we walk out of my apartment to his car.

Christian takes the driver's seat while I take the passenger one. Kids sit in the back, and Christian starts driving us somewhere I have never been.

"Where are we going?" I ask, curiously.

"You will see," he gives me a quick look and continues driving. The kids are giggling in the back, and I just decide to look out of the window.

After twenty minutes we pull into a beautiful house's driveway. The house is white, and big. The garden is beautiful, and it seems that it never ends. The property even has its own forest.

"Let's go in?" Christian asks, taking my hand once again. I don't know where we are actually, we must be visiting someone, but who?

As he opens the door, my mouth opens in shock.

Everyone's here. Christian's parents, Elliot, and Mia are here. Ray is here. My own mother is here. Kate is here. Before I have a chance to think of a logical explanation my mom is wrapping her arms around me for a hug.

"Mom," I say as we hug each other. "What are you doing here?"

"Say thanks to Christian. He is a wonderful man," she says as she releases me.

I turn to Christian who is smiling at me. I smile back, hoping this is good.

"Annie!" my dad approaches us, giving me a hug, and then shaking Christian's hand. There is something about the look they share. But I try to ignore it. The kids have already left us to play with Elliot while I make my way to my best friend.

"Tell me what is happening here," I say, waiting for an explanation.

"Tell me is Christian's brother is single or is he just staring at my ass because his wife is ugly."

"He is single. And now tell me –"

"The dinner is served!" Jon interrupts us, and Kate gives me a smile, as if she didn't want to tell me the reason of this party.

We follow Jonathan to the dining room, I guess. The room is huge and has a big table.

I wish I could know who the big family is that lives here.

Everyone is seated, and I see that the two open seats are between Christian and Elliot. As we sit down, Kate blushes. I see she likes the man she is sitting next to – Elliot.

"Where are we?" I whisper into Christian's ear as Gail, who appears to be here too, places the food on the table.

"Do you like it here?" Do I like it here? I love it here. The house is wonderful, but I don't know the reason why both our families are dining in a house that seems not to belong to any of us.

"Yes, but why…" I say, but he just stares in my eyes.

"I love you, that's why," he says, then turns to the guests. Very soon the men pour wine in our glasses and the room is fulfilled with laughter and joy as our families share many stories and jokes.

I drink my glass of wine slowly so that no one offers me another. I know that a glass of good red wine can only do good things. That's what my doctor told me when I was first expecting, and nothing should have changed.

"And then she was there, saying 'One day I will run a publishing company!', and there she is!" Ray tells everyone the story how I started my business.

"Well, Anastasia has done such a great job, I think." Carrick adds.

"To Ana, then!" Kate, unlike me, has had about five glasses of wine. And now she is making a toast.

"To Ana!" everyone says, clinking their glasses with each other's. I just laugh at the attention given to me.

Somehow I have enjoyed this evening, even though I still have the news to tell Christian about.

"How about we all go to the pool room?" Christian stands up as we all have finished the second course.

Pool room. This must be a house worth a fortune.

Everyone stands up and follows Christian to another part of the house.

As soon as he opens the door, my breath is taken away.

"Ana, come here," he takes my hand and makes us stand in the middle of our little crowd. The room is almost dark, the light coming from hundreds of candles in the pool. The scene is just amazing and unforgettable.

"Christian…" I sigh, looking around. This is so beautiful, and I finally get it, the reason we are here, as he gets on one knee.

"Anastasia Rose Steele, I love you with all my heart. You are the first woman I have ever loved this way, and I want you to be the only one. So, what I am asking is, will you marry me, Ana?"

Yes! It is what I want to scream. But something else comes out from my mouth.

"I'm pregnant."

**Christian's POV **

The world stops for a moment. This is not a yes.

This is more.

Everyone is staring at us, and I just stand up and wrap my arms around her.

"Pregnant? You sure, baby?" I ask, not believing I get to be so happy.

She nods, tears streaming down her face.

"Are we going to have a little brother or sister?" suddenly Amanda asks.

"Yes," Anastasia says, wiping the tears away.

"Well, I think congratulations will be in order after Ana finally says yes!" Kate says, making me and Anastasia share a look.

We laugh, and I am on one knee again.

"So, Anastasia Rose Steele, will you marry me?" I ask once again, and this time I hear the yes.

"Yes," she says, and I stand up, kissing her and placing the ring on her finger.

Our families are clapping, and as we break the kiss, everyone is coming to congratulate us.

"Why don't we get back for the dessert?" I suggest, and we all go back to the dining room.

"I still don't get why this house?" Anastasia asks as Elliot opens the champagne.

"Don't you think we need somewhere to live?" I smirk, and after that Anastasia's smile gets even bigger.

"Is this what I think?"

"Welcome home, baby," I say, and give her a loving kiss. My fiancée.

"Let's celebrate!" Elliot says, giving us two glasses, one filled with only, like, a spoonful of champagne. "I guess you better not drink?" Elliot asks Ana, and she nods, taking the almost empty glass.

"I want to make a toast," Ana's dad says. "When Ana told me she was pregnant and alone, I thought I would kill any guy that dates my daughter after that. No man got my approval. But then I was introduced to Christian. At first I thought I could kill him, too. He knows," everyone laughs, including me. I remember the first time we met her family. He gave me looks that I was even afraid of.

"But then, a few days ago, I was surprised to see him at my door, asking me his permission to marry Anastasia. Then I realized this man is the one for her. Take care of her. And the kids."

"I definitely will, Ray," I say to her father.

"Oh, I think it is my turn," Ana's mom continues. "This man is the right one. I knew that the first time we met him. And as long as he makes Ana happy, Ray is not allowed to kill him."

Everyone is laughing, again.

"Well, continuing the congratulations, I have something to say, too," says my father. "I had never seen Christian with someone. I had read rumors about my son, about women around him. But he always said 'I don't need a girlfriend in my life'. Well, as his father, I knew he just had to find the right one. And then it didn't seem he could live without his girlfriend Anastasia anymore. So, both me and Grace are just so happy for both of you, or now we can say the three of you."

"Don't forget the oldest kids!" Grace adds, laughing.

"Well, I think now we can finally raise our glasses to the engaged couple!" my sister exclaims, and everyone clinks their glasses.

I turn to Anastasia who takes a small sip of champagne, almost emptying her glass.

"Let's go outside," I say and take her hand.

She follows me out in the garden.

"Where are we going?" she asks as we walk deeper into the forest.

"You will see," I say, wrapping my arm around her.

After five minutes we have arrived.

"Oh, God, Christian!" she exclaims as she finally sees the lake that is shining in the moonlight.

"Let's sit down," I say and lead her to a wooden chair. I take her in my lap as we sit down.

"I love you," I say, wrapping my arms around her.

"I love you, too."

" I can't believe we are really expecting a child together," I confess, bringing one of my hands to her flat stomach.

"I can't believe we are getting married," she says, tears forming in her eyes. "I didn't believe I would find real happiness in my life again. Thank you, Christian."

"I didn't think I would ever love a woman, Anastasia. Thank you."

**Anastasia's POV**

After we made out at the lake for about half an hour, we are walking back to the house. I see there is only one car left in the driveway, plus Christian's car.

We open the door and are shocked to see what is happening on the living room couch.

"Ana," Kate says, pulling away from Christian's brother, buttoning her blouse.

Thank God we got home by they had started something more.

"Look, Christian, I am sorry," Elliot adds, standing up, looking at us both.

"Just not here," Christian laughs at the couple.

"We were just leaving," Elliot responds, giving Christian a smirk.

"I think I will have a word with Kate," I say, walking to my best friend and taking her to the kitchen.

"Ana, I am so sorry – " she starts, but I don't let her finish what she wants to say.

"Just please remember you are going to be my bridesmaid, and Elliot is going to be Christian's best man. As long as you realize that you are going to meet him again…" I stop for a moment. "Good luck with him," and then we both laugh. As if I didn't see the attraction between them.

And when it is only the two of us, we walk around the house. The children are fast asleep in one of the guest rooms, and Christian shows me our room. It is a huge master bedroom with a terrace and a bathroom with a hot tub. A closet big enough for not only both of us, but for the whole family, I think.

"Tired?" he asks, smirking.

"Want to take me to bed?" he doesn't need to be asked twice.

* * *

"Oh, Gail, this is wonderful," I say as she puts the pancakes on the table.

"Thank you, Gail," Christian adds while the kids are already placing the pancakes on their plates.

"Will mommy and daddy get pancakes too?" Christian asks, and then my daughter says something unexpected.

"Here, daddy. Can I call you daddy?" We both stare at each other , but then Christian's words calm me.

"Of course you can. But you have to know that I am not your biological daddy. But I would love to be your dad."

"Can Ana be my mom?" then Jonathan asks, but I realize my answer is the same.

"I would love to be your mom, even though I am not your real mother," I say, giving the kids a loving look. I love both them, and I know Christian does too.

"But now mommy is starving!" I laugh, taking a pancake on my plate.

We eat the breakfast and then we need to head back to real life. Well, not for long because we need to pack our things to move in.

"Only if you insist," I say, as Christian persuades me to let him come upstairs and help me pack our stuff, because I can't do it alone since I am pregnant, or so he thinks.

"Did mommy eat the baby?" Amanda asks Christian as we step out of the elevator.

"No, mommy got the baby different way," Christian answers, giving me a smirk. We walk round the corner, and I stop at the sight in front of me.

"Ana," he says, walking closer to me.

"Jose."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late update! Hope you like it! short, but another update to come soon! :) **

**As all the updates lately - edited by icalyn! :)**

* * *

"Christian, please take the kids to that cafe on the corner," Ana said, looking over to Christian who was shocked and even angry to see Jose here. Same as Ana was feeling, but she didn't want to make a scene. She would talk to him and make him leave. The last thing she wanted to do was introduce him to Christian and the kids.

"Is that my boy?" Jose asked, looking as Christian took the kids' hands and walked away with them.

"No," Ana replied while searching for her keys in her purse. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked as she found them and unlocked her apartment.

"Ana, let's talk. Inside," Jose said just as Ana had opened the door. They walked in the apartment, and Ana went directly to the kitchen for a glass of water. She hadn't expected to see this man here. She hadn't expected to ever see him again. How could he dare? After leaving when she told him she was pregnant. Now, many years later he comes back and wants...what does he want? Ana's thoughts were racing.

"Say all you want to say and leave, please," Ana said, emptying the glass in a few seconds.

"I am sorry for leaving then, Ana. I was scared of being a father, and we...we had such an amazing friendship and I was afraid of ruining it," Ana laughed as he said the words.

"Yeah, so you left me and our unborn child! Smart move, Jose!" she raised her voice at the man.

She hated him, truth be told. How much she had suffered when she was pregnant the first time. How bad she had felt, how much she had wanted a man to be by her side. But Jose had left, and Ana would have needed a detective to find him.

"Ana, forgive me. I saw you in the papers with this Grey, and then I realized that it was better late than never. I will fight for you, Ana. We have a kid together, maybe we are meant to be together."

Ana wanted to laugh again, she could punch him right now. "Meant to be? You don't even know the gender of our kid! I bet it was written in the papers, too. And we are never going to be together."

"Ana, think about it. You, me and our kid. Let's start again. I want to know our child, I want to know you again."

"Listen, Jose! You had plenty of time to get to know us. You wasted it. Now deal with the fact that neither me or Amanda need you in our lives."

"She is my daughter, I have a right to know her!" he said, getting closer to Ana. "And you are her mother. It's nature, Ana. Let's spend some time together, like old times. Just now with our daughter." Jose walked to Ana and even managed to place his hands on her waist for a second.

Until Ana slapped him.

"I have a different life now! Get out of here. If you want to meet Amanda, we will organize it. But as far as us goes, it is over!" Ana yelled at Jose who was holding his palm against the cheek she slapped.

Hormones, Anastasia thought of her behavior.

"So the girl is mine...who was that boy then?"

"Jonathan is Christian's son."

"His son? Who are you kidding? You two won't last, don't you understand? Why are you hurting our daughter like this, letting her get to know people she will lose eventually!"

"Get out of here. Who are you to judge me? If you want to know, she loves Christian, she calls him her dad now." Ana walked to the door and opened it, waiting for Jose to leave.

"Even better – when you break up she will lose her dad! Ana, think about it – us together, we could marry, we could make her a brother or a sister, we could be a family," Jose said as he followed her, looking at her.

"Listen, Jose, see this?" she asked and shoved her hand in his face. "I am engaged! Amanda has Jonathan as her stepbrother, and soon she is going to –" She was about to say another sibling, but then she decided against telling Jose about her pregnancy. "Soon we all are going to move in a new house!"

"I will call you. And trust me, everything's going to change."


	9. Chapter 9

**well, another chapter! hope you like! and this is also edited by icalyn! :)))**

* * *

"Want to explain?" Christian whispered in Ana's ear as she sat at their table at the cafe where she had sent Christian and the kids.

"At my place, okay?" Ana kissed his cheek and turned to the kids. The most wonderful kids she had ever had a chance to know.

"Mommy, look, our pancakes!" Amanda squeals as the waitress brings two plates of pancakes with ice cream, and a coffee.

"We didn't know how long you would be so we didn't order for you. What would you like, baby?" Christian asked, and Ana asked for a tea and a piece of chocolate cake.

He knew something was wrong. Something was not right when they met the man who is Amanda's birth father. At first he had wanted to throw him out, but then he realized he better not cause stress for Ana. Anastasia and the kids were his number one priorities now.

"Who was that, Mom?" Jon asked.

"That was an old friend of mine. But now maybe let's talk about something else. How do you two feel about living together?" Ana changed the topic to something else. Something she could talk about for hours: her happiness with the man she loved and their kids.

"It will be awesome!" Amanda said and started explaining what would she do in the new house.

"When are we moving in?" Jon asked, and Ana shared a look with Christian.

"We thought how about as soon as possible? We will get a few things from Ana's apartment, then we will collect some things from ours, and then go back to the house. Maybe stop in the mall to do some shopping, what do you think of that?"

"Yes, yes! Will we stop in the clothes stores too?" Amanda wanted to know.

"Anything you want," Ana said, laughing. Her little fashion addict.

After they had eaten they went to Ana's place where they packed a few boxes. Ana took some clothes for her and Amanda, also her toiletries and other stuff without she couldn't live without. Amanda took a few toys and her stuff for school. It was just for the next few days; Christian had already organized moving their stuff to the new house.

He watched Ana sort her clothes, deciding which ones to take with her at the moment. She took one of her dresses and walked to the mirror. He saw her look in the mirror with a strange face, trying different positions.

"Are you trying for a career as a model?" he asked as he walked to her and wrapped his arms around her, his palms landing on her belly.

"Plus sized, maybe," she sighed, placing her hands above Christian's. Even though she was going to gain weight, she knew that it would still be their child, their little baby. And this time her pregnancy would be perfect – with Christian by her side, with the kids already asking if she wants anything; her and Christian's family.

"You know that you are the most beautiful woman on this planet, don't you? And I can't wait till you are showing. Then everyone who looks at this beautiful woman knows she belongs to someone. To me," Christian spoke, caressing her belly. He loved the fact that Ana was pregnant. And he couldn't wait to meet the child they had made together.

"When are we going to tell everyone?"

"I don't know actually...what do you think? We can always ask my PR team so.."

"I thought that maybe when I start showing I could just go out, like, wearing a tight top and...yeah," Ana said and turned around to face Christian.

"Sounds perfect. And I guess everyone will know about our engagement today since we are going to the mall."

"Do you want me to take off the ring?" Ana asked, looking at the diamond on her hand. Never had she thought she would like a diamond so much. She thought that they were for those bimbos with an old and rich man. But now she couldn't stop staring at it . She even loved its size, which was huge. She loved everything about it. Because she loved everything about him, Christian.

"Of course not! Do you mind if everyone knows?" Christian asked.

"No. In fact, maybe it will stop every woman from staring at you," Ana laughed and placed her lips on Christian's.

After they had left Ana's, they collected a few things from Escala, and told Gail to get ready to move into the new house, as well as Taylor.

Then they went for some shopping – Ana persuaded Christian that they didn't need another meal at some restaurant so they bought a few ingredients for a dinner Ana promised to make, and other things, too. They were starting their life together.

They also bought blankets for the night since the kids' rooms didn't have normal sheets and covers yet. Of course they stopped in each shop their kids wanted to stop in, so shopping went on longer than expected.

"Okay, remember I have never used this kitchen and it is possible everything tastes awful!" Ana warned her family as she placed the plates of food on the table.

"We can always order pizza," Amanda teased before everyone tasted the food.

"Mmm, you could be a cook," Christian said as he took a bite of the fish.

"Really? So it tastes okay?" Ana laughed, not believing her success.

"Very tasty!" Jonathan added.

"I'm glad it does. I plan to cook whenever I can," Ana said and took a forkful of the food.

"I would love that. Mommy your cooking is amazing!" Amanda told her after she took another bite.

"Well, then let's eat and then we will go to bed; you guys have school tomorrow, and we have to work," Christian said, bringing them back to reality.

But reality was still going to be amazing – with each other, the kids, the pregnancy.

But still Christian had something that distracted him from his perfect life – Jose's unexpected appearance.


End file.
